Fall in Love with Your Downfalls
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: A fixed radio, a random song, and a man on a mission to bring a smile to the bone-weary co-leader and partner of his. Fic based off post about the Dancing Scene from HP7


**A/n: Hi, so this is based off a gifset on tumblr (X by thequeenandherknight) that was really cute that I saw last night but was too tired to write a one shot last night, so I was going to write this morning. Song is Floodgates by Colbie Caillat (Title is also from that). Also in my mind, Miller is Bell's second in command and post MW, Monty becomes Clarke's.**

* * *

The mission from Mount Weather had been over for a little over a fortnight and Bellamy noticed that Clarke was still tired and distant. More often than not, Bellamy would look to see a far off look in her eye and a tension to her body that he was not unfamiliar with but seemingly much more heavy as if she was holding up all the weight of the camp on her own. This was nothing compared to what she looked like when he and the kids first returned before Lexa's death. It was as if her influences on Clarke's decisions were a third of the weight but it still didn't remove the majority of Clarke's guilt and thoughts.

So Bellamy decided she needed to loosen up for one night and set about plans to make it so, with a few stops by the engineering tent to talk to Raven, after breaking up another spat between her and Wick, a discussion with Miller and Monty, their two right hands that the co-leaders were to be left alone and that they were in charge of the kids for the night. Once everything was in place, Bellamy headed to the medical tent to relieve Clarke of her duties and try to convince her to come with him. He knocked on the side of the wall to call her attention when he arrived and saw that all she was doing was inventory.

"Hey Bellamy, what can I do for you?" Clarke greeted him as she looked him over for injuries and stood from the pile of med supplies she was counting.

"Thought you might want a night off, Clarke everyone is doing just fine, Miller and Monty are fielding all the kids for us and your mom and Jackson can take care of what few patients do come to the med bay. Come on, I think I have a good way for you to relax." Bellamy smiled, pulling on her hand to try and lead her out of the medical center.

Clarke just raised her eyebrow at his last comment but said nothing, allowing herself to be pulled out of the med bay and to the area where all the residential tents and cabins that were in the process of being built all lied. The two co-leaders had tents next to one another's so that if one was called for an emergency the other could easily be in reach as well or at least alerted. Bellamy arrived at their two tents and opened to flap for his own and gestured for her to enter.

Still unsure of what was going on; Clarke just entered the tent and sat down on the extra chair she had claimed for any time they talked about future plans. On Bellamy's little table sat two plates of the dinner for the night as well as a radio he must have swiped from Engineering.

"Does Raven know you have that? Because she might beat you to death with it if you stole it and accidentally break it." Clarke commented, gesturing to the radio.

"Actually Raven fixed it up for me so that I could actually use it. So not only does she know I have it, she knows that it works." Bellamy responded. "Now let's eat."

Bellamy sat in the other chair, turned the radio on to one of the few stations that worked so it would play soft music and then dug into his own meal as Clarke did the same. They made some small talk about how the kids were doing and whether or not Miller and Monty would ever get together. Clarke mused that she thought their two second's might get together before Raven finally admits she likes Wick, that or before Raven kills him in a rampage during one of their fights.

It was while they were just talking after their dinner was finished and plates pushed to the side that Bellamy noticed a thin veil of the tension and weight return to Clarke's face as suddenly her face fell slightly. He knew it was time for the second part of his plan, the dinner got her to relax a little bit but talking of their kids would only remind her of other things. So as the next song started up, Bellamy turned the radio up louder, stood and walked around to where Clarke was sitting and held his hands out for her to take.

"Bell, what?" Clarke began to ask before he just shook his head and gestured with his hands.

"No questions Griffin. Come on." He said with a smile before taking both her hands and pulling her up to her feet and led her to the middle of his tent where there was enough space for them to move.

_Someone left your heart shattered  
Someone brought you home flowers  
You fell off of that ladder but you've got the power  
To get back up when you're feeling not okay and you don't know  
Shine a light in your shadows, you're not alone cause_

He started pushing and pulling their arms back and forth in a way of dance that he thought he remembered seeing in a video once up on the Ark. Plus, he had danced with Octavia plenty of times when she got older that he knew it would take only a few moves before Clarke got really comfortable. She looked hesitantly at him as they slowly started to push and pull their arms, hands joined with fingers linked, between the two of them for a few moments when the song began to pick up and Clarke could feel the tension and burdens begin to fall off her shoulders.

_Everybody's been broken, everybody's been down  
Keep the floodgates open, let it all out, yeah  
Everybody's been broken, everybody's been down  
Keep the floodgates open, let it all out, cause_

_Every tear can put out a fire, every tear can put out a fire  
Every tear can put out a fire  
So let them fall, so let them fall, so let them fall_

They started to move around the room in small circles, continuing the arm movements. Bellamy watched as a small smile began to lift on Clarke's face as she let herself enjoy the moment, causing a large smile to spread on his face as well. He loved seeing her opening up and returning to the emotional and caring Clarke that he had known before the whole Mount weather debacle had begun.

_Standing there in your white dress  
Trapped alone with your secrets  
Wanting all that you can't get  
This power and this weakness  
Fall in love with your downfalls  
Make the best of your bad calls  
Throw regret out the window  
You're not alone cause_

As the song begun to really pick up, Bellamy decided to try and spin Clarke in a circle like he had seen in the movies. Of course it didn't really work and she sort of ran into him. But the sound that came out of her mouth as she started laughing at the situation made his heart soar and completely worth it. They tried again and actually made the move this time and again when Clarke attempted to spin him in a circle.

The song was coming to a close and Bellamy pulled Clarke close into his arms and started to spin slowly in a small circle just enjoying the time with his princess in his arms. Once the song ended and another began, Clarke pulled back from the close embrace and looked up at Bellamy.

"Thank you Bellamy, this has been a wonderful night." She whispered before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, just a chaste press of her soft lips to his. After which she just leaned again into Bellamy's arms and rested her head on his shoulder and chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Anything for you Princess, anything, any time." Bellamy responded murmured after a few moments of silence, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.


End file.
